


Dragons: Real, Red and Black

by AugustStories



Series: Howling at the Stars [37]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dragons, Essos, Father-Son Relationship, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Jon is forced to send Starfyre away when the dragon becomes too big, to comfort him Arthur takes Torrhen and him on a trip to Pentos that gets a little more exciting than planned. And back in Starfall a surprise is waiting as well.





	Dragons: Real, Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> Jon has to say goodbye to someone and it's hard on him

Saying goodbye was not something that came easy to Jon, whether it be people, animals or places, he just didn't like it, it always seemed so final.

A big part of him still longed for the big house in Volantis, with the green garden and the white walls. He could barely remember it and their goodbye had been quick and terrible but Jon had been so happy there. In the North he had missed Dorne. In Dorne he sometimes missed the North.

So far he hadn't lost a loved one he had met or a pet but he was surrounded by grown ups who all had lost someone at some point. Death wasn't something foreign but Jon still hated saying goodbye.

So when it came to saying goodbye to Starfyre, it became the hardest thing Jon had had to do until then in his young life but the dragon had simply grown too big to remain unnoticable so close to the harbor of Starfall. Jon knew it, Starfyre knew it and while the grown ups fretted over plans and ideas, Jon already knew what he had to do. Starfyre had shown him in his dreams where he could be safe until he could return.

And that meant going home, home for _dragons_.

But it hurt.

It felt like ripping off a part of himself.

As much as he wanted to fool himself, Jon knew that he wouldn't truly be whole again until Starfyre returned to him.

\--

It was difficult to convince Torrhen to remain in Starfall when the night of goodbye had come but in the end even Torrhen understood and let him ride out alone, only Ghost at his side. As much as Jon understood that Torrhen was worried and didn't want him to go through this alone, this was something Jon had to do alone. This was something he needed to face alone first.

He had spent the last two days explaining to Uncle Andric and his Pa most of all where Starfyre was going and why it was safe for him there, going to a place where dragons could be safe but humans could not even venture too far into.

Valyria was a toxic place.

The adults had understood, agreed that Starfyre was safest there until maybe one day in the future he could return to Westeros but Jon very well knew what had to happen until Starfyre could return safely. And he wasn't ready yet to even think about it.

At the tower ruins, Starfyre was waiting for him, a mournful chirp being his greeting, they both knew this was a goodbye for now, that they might not be able to see each other for years outside of Jon's dreams. And Jon had tears in his eyes before he was even down from his horse, he bound Caraxes to the pillar and then walked over to where Starfyre was lying down for him, Ghost alreadyat his side. He was as tall already as the highest point of the burned down tower walls, his wingspan could easily hold ten people and he would only grow still. Dragons grew until the day they died, and even though there wasn't an animal in Westeros who could harm him anymore, there were still a lot of things human could do to kill Starfyre.

And Jon would never let it come to that. Never.

“Hey, boy,” he got out in a choked greeting and Starfyre wrapped him into a wing, cocooning him against his head, casting out the rest of the world. Just the three of them and Mexes there in thought as well. She wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon and surely not going to leave Jon's life in any of the upcoming years. He had found Mexes when she had almost been a baby still, and she would easily outlive him unless anything terrible happened. “I'll be fine, you hear me,” Jon said when Starfyre gently nudged at his head, tears were streaming down his face now and he pushed it against warm scales. “You'll be safe, that is all that matters.”

An overwhelming wave of longing wove over him and Jon smiled, lips quivering, “I'll miss you, too. I'll miss you so much and I will think of you every day but you'll be save. You'll grow and you'll get stronger and I promise you... I swear to you, Starfyre, one day I will be ready and we will see each other again. You'll come back to me.” Starfyre purred and Job smiled despite his sobs, Ghost pushed up against him. “He'll protect me while you're gone, alright? He'll be by my side. I won't go anywhere without him.”

The invitation to a Great Tourney at Storm's End to celebrate the Crown Prince's third nameday had come in the day before, delivered to all Dornish Houses but the Daynes had gotten another letter as well with the Royal sigil. An official summons to have Jon presented to the King at said tourney. It had sent his Pa into a rage, no matter that they had known it was going to happen anyway, Aurane and Jon had taken hours to calm him down again.

“And I promise you that if anything happens, if anyone in our family comes in any danger, I'll call you back.” He wrapped his arms around Starfyre's neck as far as he could, it had been a good year since he had lost been able to touch his fingers on the other end. “And you have to stay out of danger. Stay away from the other cities, keep to Valyria, keep away from the ships. Jace said that they are shunning the island for the most part but don't take any risks.” He let go again and wiped hands over his face, trying to take deep breaths.

“Okay, okay,” he said and rubbed over the wing still wrapped around him, “we have to do this. I promised Pa I'll be back before the hour of the wolf. And you have to be far over the sea when the sun comes up.” Starfyre lifted himself up onto his hindlegs and Jon kept one hand gripped into the fur at Ghost's back who leaned against him like he already wanted to take his weight. The other hand Jon stretched out towards the dragon's snout, he rubbed over it, shakingly smiled at the warm air blown over him. “Please stay safe, I'll need you in the future.”

Starfyre briefly bowed his head, Jon knew that he understood everything, there was no doubt for him.

“Bye, boy. I'll see you in my dreams.” He barely got the words out around the lump in his throat and he watched through waterfalls of tears how Starfyre exchanged one last look with Ghost before he reared up and took flight. Dark as he was he disappeared quickly into the nightsky. Jon closed his eyes, bit his lips but the tears kept on coming anyway. Ghost moved until he was standing in front of him and Jon dropped down on one knee, wrapped his arms tight around the white wolf who whined as well. “We're gonna miss him but he'll be back. He'll be back when we're ready, Ghost.”

It was gonna hurt but it had been for the better. Starfyre would be safe. Jon would be safe. Their family would be safe.

And when he returned he would be big enough that nothing could hurt him anymore.

And Jon would be ready to show his true colors.

\--

The ride back to Starfall was rough, thankfully Caraxes sensed that he wasn't really in a good space of mind and led the way home alone, stopping in the courtyard where Jon's Pa stepped down the front steps. He helped Jon down and drew him against his chest, wrapped up into a strong hug as Jon clung to him and cried.

  
“It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, I promise,” his Pa whispered against his head and Jon shook his head even though he knew it would all be okay but right now it just hurt. “Stay here for a moment, okay? I'm gonna take care of Caraxes and then we'll get you into bed. Sleep will feel good. And I know that Torre has a plan for tomorrow.” Jon pulled back and then walked over to the stairs, sinking down on them while his Pa brought Caraxes into the stables.

Scales under his hand announced Meraxes and he sniffled harder again, letting her climb up onto his lap and then higher still until she could lick away his tears. “Hey, my Lady,” he croaked out and wrapped an arm around her, the other going for fur again when Ghost pushed close behind him and then there was another moving mass of fur when Shadow came up to nose at his neck. Growling softly, wanting to make it better. “I still got you, don't I? You're gonna make everything better?” Mexes curled her tail around his leg, leg she had done so many many times before when he had been upset over something.

“Come on,” his Pa said as he reappeared, “up you go, it's off to bed. Torrhen kept the fire fresh.” Jon snickered wetly when his Pa had to peel animals off of him to even get to his arms to pull him up. Shadow yipped at him but then retreated when he got a gentle slap against his flank, Ghost whined but did give in to some shoving. Mexes caved when his Pa rubbed over her back, “come on, my girl, we gotta get him to bed. He needs some rest now.”

“They're coming with me.”

“Of course they are,” his Pa agreed, “and you'll have a hard time getting rid of that brother who already nested down on your floor either.” Jon leaned against his Pa as they walked inside, it was quiet, everyone else already gone to sleep. Only Uncle Andric was still up, leaning against the doorway in the staircase that led to Eyrin's and his corridor. Jon got a hug from him, too, and a promise for distraction in the next days. The rest of the way up was exhausting, drained as the crying had already made him, he was getting tired quickly now.

In his room he was greeted by Torrhen and a warm fire and what must have been about every fur, every pillow and every blanket in the castle. Shadow and Ghost curled up on their respective spots, Shadow on the end of what played as Torrhen's bed for the night, and Ghost at the foot of Jon's bed Mexes climbed up his bed as well and stretched out along the wall side of it.

“I think you're in good hands here,” his Pa told him softly, gave him another hug and a kiss to his forehead before hanging his hand over to Torrhen. “Don't keep him up, he needs sleep.”

“I got it,” Torrhen promised him and then Jon's Pa left, quietly closing the door behind him, Jon let him be tugged into bed by Torrhen, so tired and exhausted now. Before Torrhen could pull away though to lay down himself, Jon grabbed his wrist, looked at him.

“You told me once that I can ask anything of you.” He brought up a conversation they had had years ago, Torrhen nodded, brows drawn together. “Promise me that I will never have to say goodbye to you like that. Promise me that you won't leave.”

“Never. I promise.”

\--

Saddened by Starfyre's departure, Jon turned quiet to such a degree in the following days that Arthur found himself violently reminded of the spells that Rhaegar could fall into and when not even little Emil with the gummy smiles could coax one out of Jon anymore, Arthur knew it was time to act fast. After a quick discussion with Ashara and Andric, Aurane and him packed the little things they would need and swept Torrhen and Jon out of bed in the middle of the night.

They rode through the night and the day basically without much stopping, the wolves left behind in Starfall, they would draw too much attention to where they were going. Arthur felt a little bad that the next part of his plan to get Jon out of his head included a sea voyage but he was too worried over seeing Jon fall to what had ultimately led to his father's undoing to truly feel terrible over holding Jon's hair back while he hung over the railing. Thankfully the trip to Pentos was by far shorter than the other voyages Jon had undertaken so far and like that he wasn't too miserable when they got off in Pentos.

“I'm back in Essos,” Jon whispered at his side as they looked upon the city, curiosity was quickly taking the place of misery in his eyes and Arthur felt mountains fall off him when he saw the wonder break out on his son's face. Torrhen was already looking around the harbor while Aurane still said goodbye to the Dornish Captain.

“You're actually back in Pentos,” Arthur corrected Jon's statement slightly and ducked down a little to bump their shoulders together. “We came here back in the day, spent a day in the city before we took a ship to Volantis.”

“Are we gonna do that now, too?” Jon wondered and grimaced when he glanced up to him, sighing in relief when Arthur shook his head.

“No, little wolf, we're gonna take two rooms here, spent a couple of days in the city.” Arthur explained to him and Jon leaned against him as Torrhen came walking back to them and Aurane came to stand at their side, too. “Alright, let's find an inn then.”

\--

It felt incredible to be back in Essos, even if it was Pentos and not Volantis but still Jon felt liketaking a vacation from all the things that had been troubling him lately. His head felt free and he was also aware that it was exactly that what his Pa had intended with this trip. Here Jon didn't have to wonder about decisions he was gonna have to make soon, he could just be a child still. Wander along the markets. Talk Torrhen out of the elephants at least three times a day. Talk his Pa into buying something for himself for once.

On one of the evenings they went to eat supper in one of the inns at the harbor that Aurane knew well from his many voyages down here before he had been needed by Stannis to remain in King's Landing. Torrhen was trying to work Jon's Pa and Aurane into allowing them to venture out alone tomorrow, which was seriously more a plan to give them some alone time than it was any way of Torrhen to hatch out some secret plan. Jon let him do his thing and observed the other people around them a little.

As close as Pentos was to Westeros still and a harbor city at that as well, it was a wild mix of Westerosi, Essosi and Summer Islanders who had all come to trade or go on some other kind of business. Bastard dialects of Valyrian were flowing all around, intersected then and now with the Common Tongue, but Jon's ears were in Heaven truly.

“If it isn't Captain Waters!” A man approached their table not soon after and they all looked up at him, he had the looks of a Summer Islander and there was not a single sign of hair on top of his head. A red tunic made him stick out among the inn, especially paired with the gold colored pants, a curved sword was hanging on a belt around his hips. Aurane was grinning immediately and got to his feet for a brief rough embrace.

“Like I told you the last two times we saw each other, it's Lord Admiral Velaryon now,” Aurane joked and Jon grinned when he saw how his father buried his face in one hand. That grin though got dimmed a little when Jon noticed over his father's shoulder how Aurane's correction of his own address caught the attention of a man sitting at a table not far from them among some other well dressed fellows. And the curiosity on his face was burning.

“Is it true what I heard? That your brother is back among the living?” Aurane's friend wanted to know, he was speaking in the Common Tongue but with a heavy accent. “Can't believe it,” he added after Aurane had nodded, “might just have to visit Driftmark again then, just so I can pull his ears, too. What he put your poor father through... but enough of those times, will you not introduce me to your companions?”

Aurane rolled his eyes and turned to them again, “Nim, these are Ser Arthur Dayne, his son Jon and his nephew Torrhen.” Hands got shook all around and Jon's attention would have been on their guest who sat down with them now upon his Pa's invitation but something happened. Over in the corner in the back of the inn, the back wall decorated with shining weapons, Jon saw how the man watching them suddenly got his eyes lit up by interest and intention. Gaze focused on them.

“Pa,” he turned to his father when Torrhen jumped into introducing himself with eagerness, happy to meet a stranger as usual, “we're being watched.” His father tensed, subtly but Jon had learned a lot by now, his father's hand automatically going to his hip. He carried no sword, this had been supposed to be a low-lying trip, just an evening out to get something to eat, no one expected real danger for them here and he knew his Pa had left Dawn at home to leave the attention at home. Their swords were back at the inn, locked away safely. He carried a knife, his Pa carried two and a dagger. Torrhen and Aurane were decked out in them because they were both too paranoid.

“By whom?” His father wanted to know, smiling still at Nim's booming laughter over whatever Torrhen had just told him, Aurane though already had one eye on them, sensing something was off.

“A man, behind Torrhen but don't look,” Jon warned him, he didn't want to draw even more attention to them than they already seemed to be drawing, he had the man in his direct line of sight.

“What can you tell me about him?” His Pa wanted to know and slowly shook his head when Aurane who was sitting next to Torrhen made a sign that asked if there was trouble.

Jon wasn't a hundred percent convinced yet either. The man was sitting at the table with a woman about his age in a fine looking red dress, and three other men with swords at their hips and light armor on their bodies.

“Well first off, he's really well dressed. His appaerance makes me think Lyseni, he's got the hair and the eyes if the light doesn't betray my sight.” Silverwhite hair, both the man watching them and the woman had it, two of the guards were Valyrian looking as well. The man whose eyes didn't look away at all from them even when Jon glanced over him, were shining purple in the dim light of the room. “And he's wearing a chain like the magisters in Lys do. And...” Jon paused when a man at another table got up to head over to the counter and more light fell upon the man still keeping them in his sight and attention. “Pa... I don't know if I'm right but I think that's the crest of House Rogare.”

Even Aurane heard that and froze for a split second before he held up a hand for his friend to briefly stop whatever he was saying to talk to Jon.

“What did you just say?”

“We're being watched, Aurane. By a man over by that table behind Torre, the one in the dark blue cloak. He's wearing the crest of the Rogares.” He explained and Torrhen mirrored his Pa's gesture from just a few minutes ago, hand going to his hip.

“Oh, you mean the First Magister?” Nim didn't lose his cheer or his smile. “He came into the city yesterday evening, caused quite an uproar in the harbor, especially with that wife of his. Pentoshis think their Prince might be in trouble with Lys, makes them nervous, it's well known around here that the Golden Company has set up a more permanent camp in Lys now.” Nim said it all like it was common knowledge, like it was no reason to worry when Lys was slipping into trouble again as it was. Myr and Tyrosh still at war. The Golden Company refusing contracts on either side, sticking loyal to Lys without anyone understanding it. And the Rogares seemingly holding the city in their hands once more.

“Why would the First Magister be watching us?” Jon's Pa wanted to know and didn't relax a little, the last thing he wanted was any trouble, Pentoshi was so close to Westeros. If anyone heard that Arthur Dayne had gotten into a fight in an inn in Pentos, the Usurper was gonna hear it before another day had passed.

“His only daughter, you know whom she married?” Nim wanted to know and looked over to Aurane when Jon's Pa had now lost all interest in being subtly and settled his eyes on the man who was watching them, the woman at his side now glancing over as well.

“Since Father came clean about it, yeah.” Aurane mentioned, grumbling a little, Jon had been there when Lucerys had cleared up that misunderstanding. “Kept that one quiet for ages if you would believe it. I thought the kid died in infancy.” And Jon had learned that there was still more blood of his own roots out there.

“If I could harbor a guess Magister Nero is watching you because of the names he caught. Velaryon and Dayne are just as known in Lys as Targaryen once was.” Nim tried it with logic and Jon was thankful for it, even in far away Volantis people had known what the name Arthur Dayne had stood for, and Lys was so much closer to Westeros still.

“He's coming over.”

\--

“Good Sers,” Magister Nero greeted them with a warm voice and kind eyes, the woman in the shimmering red dress at his side, silverwhite hair elegantly put up. They got to their feet and it wasn't Jon's Pa who got he outstretched hand first, it wasn't Aurane.

It was Jon.

“I have a private room here. Would you be so kind as to spare a minute of quiet conversation to an old man?” Magister Nero directed at him and Jon looked at him, tried to see anything in his eyes that could give away a trap. His father, Aurane and Torrhen, even Nim were looking at him, the first three apprehensive, Nim a little surprised.

“Lead the way, Magister,” he made his decision, got out from around the table and followed, Torrhen immediately at his side and his father right behind him while Aurane quickly said goodbye to Nim still. They walked into a side corridor and once they were all inside the room where no ambush was waiting for them, just wine and sweetened lemon water and some fruits and soft chairs, Jon felt like he could breathe again.

“Let us not pretend too long over intentions,” the Magister kept his kind voice but his eyes turned serious now as he sat down and everyone else did so as well, though Jon nodded that the woman only sat down after he had done so. “I have been a friend of your family for many years, Captain Aurane. And though your father thinks he is being secretive and certainly will achieve that with the other people he is encountering, he cannot achieve the same with me. I was raised by a spymaster and a master strategist. Things that can fool Westeros, cannot fool Lys. Prince Viserys is dead, there is no ploy to keep him hidden, the boy has been dead for years but the line of dragons is not, isn't that right, my Prince?”

“You're not mistaken,” Jon answered after a pause, heart beating up a storm in his chest, Torrhen and his father were staring holes into the side of his head. “Though I can't believe that having an answer to something that didn't pose a question to you is the reason why you wanted a quiet moment to talk. I have not revealed myself and I still do not harbor any desire to let Westeros know the truth, let alone the world.” The Magister smiled, he had a fatherly look about him, Jon knew he had five sons and one daughter with his wife which seemed to be the woman at his side, his daughter had turned the ratio with her husband, Lord Maegor who had once been a Targaryen Prince and almost a King, five girls and one boy.

But Magister Nero also looked like a man who could get results.

“A decision I can only respect. But though you may not harbor any will to step for crowns just now, I do believe you would want to avoid bloodshed on the soil of the very kingdoms that could be yours if you so choose in the future.” The Magister drew the picture for him and Jon nodded, all of that was the truth, whether or not the throne was his desire, he didn't want war on the lands where his family left in so many different corners. “Unfortunately, there is someone planning a coup from within. A bloody coup, one that would cost many lives.”

“And who might that be?” Jon's Pa spoke up but in that moment there was nothing about his loving father left in suddenly cold and sharp eyes, in that moment he was Ser Arthur, in that moment he was suddenly a Kingsguard Knight again.

“My cousin,” the woman at the Magister's side replied, her voice was musical, and Jon was going out on a limb and deciding she was his wife, though he didn't recall her name right now. “You would know him under the name Lord Varys.”

“And what name would you know him under, my Lady...” Jon left his question open ended on purpose, was fishing for name to put to her face.

“Daena, my Prince, Lady Daena Rogare but the blood I share with the man hiding behind the face of a King's spymaster goes by another name,” and she swept a part of her skirt to the side, revealing a crest that Jon had never seen outside a book before. His Pa and Aurane stopped breathing and Torrhen was half on his feet before Jon reached out a hand to stop him. It wasn't a threat, it was just a reveal. “My mother's house,” she told them and no one relaxed.

“Which daughter?” Jon's Pa wanted to know, still polite but also so stressed with tension, his fingers pressing into his hip, pressing the handle of his dagger against his hip.

“His favourite,” Lady Daena answered with a smile and Jon felt slightly faint because 'favourite daughter' and that crest only meant one thing.

“Your father was Aegor Rivers,” he wanted confirmed and got a nod for it, “and you say Lord Varys is your cousin... now I hardly believe that means Varys is a Bracken, he does not look the part. Which can only mean...”

He couldn't say it, couldn't speak it, the shock was too great. His Pa and Aurane had faces drained of color.

“My mother had two sisters, neither of which were important as long as there were sons with sons of their own but when that ceased to exist, the puppetmasters that kept the legacy alive long after my father died turned to them after all.” Lady Daena's voice was light but all Jon could see was a cloud of doom growing over Westeros. “Daemon, that was his real name before he was sent to take his place in long developed plans.”

“Long developed plans,” Jon echoed and turned to look at his father, meeting his equally shocked eyes that had come to same conclusion, “that end with a Blackfyre on the Iron Throne... What do you want from me, my Lady, Magister?”

“I want you to know,” Lady Daena was the one who reacted, “that I am my father's heir. I control the Company in truth, it isn't Harry Strickland. And I will not see golden banners raise for another failure of my mother's blood ever again. I want you to know that the only dragon I will ever see on the Iron Throne again is a red one. I want you to know that you have friends in this world.”

And Jon inclined his head to her, heart pounding, blood warm and a faint dragon roar in his ears.

Just faint enough that it didn't cover the other sound at the back of his mind.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

\--

As the Golden Wave anchored at the dock of Starfall's harbor, Jon watched with a smile on his face how Aurane lept off the plank and made a speedwalk over to his ship and crew to certainly demand if everything was still in order.

“Like a mother with her newborn,” his Pa muttered and kicked Aurane's bag down the plank, Jon laughed and his eyes swept over to the pier, only to widen when he saw the figure in the pale pink dress.

“No way!” He called out and punched Torrhen's arms to get his attention, pointing over to the figure who raised a hand to wave, Torrhen began to grin and they stormed off the ship together, dropping their own bags with Jon's Pa who had just picked up Aurane's again next to his own.

“HEY!”

They didn't really hear him though as they dodged workers and rushed up to the pier, Torrhen was a little faster as he so often was and hence he got to pick up his sister first. Spinning Rhaena around wildly until she complained about her hair.

“Oh my gods, you're acting like I've been gone for years, put me down, idiot,” Rhaena laughed and Torrhen complied, grinning from one ear to the other. “Hey, Jon,” she turned to him then and Jon took one of her hands to kiss the back of it before drawing her into a hug, tight and warm but not near as wild as Torrhen had.

Rhaena leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment and then pulled back to grab his chin, turning his face into the light. “You look better than Ma wrote me. Ty and I were worried sick and then we come here and you're gone.” And only then did Jon see the blond sitting on top of a crate maybe ten steps behind Rhaena, Tyene smiled at him. And as Torrhen went off on some adventure tellings and grilled Rhaena about what she had been writing in one of her last letters before their departure, Jon ventured over to Tyene who pushed herself down from the crate.

“How are you doing?” She wanted to know and blinked when she suddenly had to actually move up to wrap her arms around his neck to hug him. “Stop growing,” she grumbled and Jon laughed, hugging her back.

“I'm okay. I got some really amazing stories to tell.”

\--

That very same night, Meraxes woke Jon up and didn't relent until he half sleepingly followed her to wherever she wanted to go. Muttering under his breath and eyes half closed, Jon managed to avoid collisions until he ran nose first into the only half open door of the room that was the kid's playroom.

“Mexes, I'm tired, what is...”

Oh.

“Well,” suddenly wide awake Jon hurried over to the fireplace and quickly sank down onto his knees, hands reaching forward, “Uncle Andric is gonna love this for sure.” He chuckled and grinned down at the two pairs of eyes blinking up at him, Mexes gave a huffing sound and walked off, hopefully off to get Rhaena because Jon was not going to step into her bedroom. “Hello there.” He knew he was grinning like a fool, one finger going to stroke over the snow white scales of the little hatchling perched on his right knee.

He got a toothless attempt at a bite for it. Pale blue eyes were glaring.

Alright, message received, waiting for the right master there.

The green one saw it differently, he hopped greatfully onto the flat hand Jon held out and snuggled against his chest when Jon drew him closer. “You're a sweet one, hm? We're gonna show you to Aemon tomorrow morning, he needs rest.” Muffled steps brought his attention back to the door and Rhaena stumbled into the room with a gasp.

“She already tried to bite me,” Jon deadpanned at her even though Rhaena didn't look like she was listening, eyes set on the white dragon baby who fluttered weak wings, eyes zeroed in on Rhaena and her alone. “Congratulations, you got the one with the temper.”

\--

Rhaena named her dragon Sonara, for the snowy color of her scales and the icy blue of her eyes.

Aemon named his dragon for his favourite sibling.

Rhaegal.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: It's Tourney time. It's drama time. It's time to meet the King. It's decision time. And who knows if the right person will be crowned this time.


End file.
